


the bittersweet truth

by samar16



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Stung - Freeform, not for loliver fans, the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samar16/pseuds/samar16
Summary: black siren wanna  hear the truth and she has got it





	the bittersweet truth

**Author's Note:**

> bs injected oliver with a truth serum to hurt felicity but yaa know ??  
> dialog only ...

bs: now we are gonna have so mush fun 

fs: thats insane you bitch

\- shh oli what are you seeing in this pic please

= its laurel

-who is she to you ?

= a friend and ex of mine 

\- do you love her?

= no i thought i did but i no 

-what ?? why?

=i thought she was the perfect match she was the perfect woman and 

\- and ?

= till i saw the truth she was not perfect even worse  she was as bad as me she wanted me because i have money and a queen regardless of my past with women i lost count how many of them and came back even when she knew i sleep with every skirt i saw till i cheated on her with her sis which was hotter and smarter than her so i wanted her company with me on gambit if i ever wanted laurel in my past wouldn't i wanna have her with me there not her sis

-but the pic ?

=she gave me this pic not i asked her to and i wanna to run to sara as soon as possible 

-you were staring at her pic for 5 years isn't it love ?

=no but i didn't  have anyone else pic with me i prefer tommys btw   

-oli she was the first woman you wanted to see 

=to apologize cause i thought she was stressed bc of me then 

-then what ?

=then  i knew that she was screwing my best and having fun so the guilt is gone 

\- oli you are the first one to betray her 

= wasn't she saint laurel why to make the mistake in the first place thats the point she is not she is just a woman and no its not bc of sara cause she treated her like shit when she came back 

\- why you were trying to save her to re connect with her to protect her ?

= simple cause she was stupid and reckless and  i felt guilty 

\- for her?

= no for lance he dost deserve to lose both of his daughters 

-but you slept with her again why cause she was sexy ?

= if she was sexy enough for me why i picked sara twice above her no it was a mistake and i regret it the second i waked up for the first and ran back to Lian Yu cause i felt dirty the problem is she was not and is not and wont be enough cause we don't  belong to each other 

-so sara belonged with you ?

= no she  just wasn't annoying and didn't pretend to be perfect like me 

-oli she is the love of  your live 

= nooo the love of my live is and will always be felicity smoak no one else she is my always who had seen me as hero before anyone cause she made me hero she made me the man who is mature enough to see him self having family i wanna be her husband and be the father of her childs she has dignity morals and big heart she is the very best part of me sh...

-shut your fucking mouth 

fs: oliver 

= ..e is the best part of me and i am soo grateful just to have her as my wife no one ever relates to her 

\- one last question why didn't you kill me then if you don't love her ?

= cause felicity taught me i have to find another way and i am not killer like you but if i have to i will and never glance back the city and my family and friends comes first 

fs: so have you done with this shit and gonna release us from this stupid chains or not ?


End file.
